Awakening Part Four
"Awakening: Part Four" is the fourth episode of the Gargoyles series, the fourth episode of the five-part series premiere and the fourth episode of Season One. It was also released on VHS, in a condensed format, as Gargoyles the Movie: The Heroes Awaken. Animation by Walt Disney Animation Japan, backgrounds by Studio Fuga, additional production facilities by Nakamura Production and Thai Wang Production. Synopsis Act I The leader of the commandos levels his gun at Goliath, who is incapacitated on the ground. He smiles as he says once Goliath is out of the way, they will hunt down the other gargoyles. Goliath weakly protests, but the leader tells him he doesn't have a choice. Elisa stomps the foot of the commando that is holding her, and knocks him out. She runs toward thew leader and knocks him over. Goliath fights off the other commandos and gets up. One of the commandos draws her weapon and fires at the two of them. Goliath picks up Maza and runs off. One commando follows, firing at them. Goliath runs up a small hill, and catches enough air to fly off. The leader runs up and orders his subordinate to cease firing. "They won't get far," he says. Brooklyn, Lexington and Broadway fly over the Manhattan skyline. Broadway has a pastry that he is greedily consuming. He stops eating long enough to comment to Brooklyn that it is great, and he should try one. Brooklyn says he would have if Broadway hadn't eaten the entire cartful. The two land on a rooftop, followed by Lexington, who loses control and crash lands. Lex sighs that the city is a big place and his wings are tired. Brooklyn agrees, and comments that it is a long way back to the castle. He peers over the ledge, watches a man hail a taxi in the street below, and gets an idea. On the street, the three hide in a doorway. Brooklyn watches and sees an approaching cab. He steps into the middle of the street, mimics the gesture that he saw the man use earlier, and says, "Yo, taxi!" The cabbie sees what is hailing his taxi, slams on the brakes, turns around, and speeds off. "Looks like we walk," sighs Broadway. In the park, Maza and Goliath rest under a bridge. Goliath wonders why he feels so strange. Elisa pulls the dart out of his shoulder, and tells him that they pumped him full of something. She sees a small device on his back. "This is how they found us," she says as she removes it. Goliath asks her what it is. She hands it to him and explains that it is a radio transmitter. "Some form of magic that led them to us," Goliath asks as he hands it back. Elisa says that is one way of putting it. Maza notices a manufacturer's logo in the shape of a stylized beetle on the transmitter. Goliath asks how the transmitter got on him. Elisa's answer is that it is a good question. A stray dog is rummaging through the trash nearby. Elisa walks toward the dog and it growls. She speaks softly and holds out her hand for the dog to sniff. It makes up to her, she attaches the transmitter to the dog and it runs off. "Let them chase rover for a while," she quips. She helps Goliath up, and they walk off. At the castle, Hudson is watching television. He is enjoying flipping channels and laughing, while Bronx is napping, slightly annoyed at the noise from the TV. Hudson sees the dawn though a window and turns off the television. He and Bronx walk to the tower. On the tower, Hudson and Bronx watch as Brooklyn, Lexington, and Broadway return. Hudson admonishes them that it is close to sunrise. Brooklyn says that the city is a fascinating place. They all relate their experiences with the sights of New York. Broadway, of course, remarks on the food. Hudson asks if they have seen Goliath. The others are surprised that he has not yet returned. "Aye," says Hudson, "That's what worries me." Elisa helps Goliath walk through the park. Goliath notices the coming sunrise. "Too late," he says, "I'll never make it back before sunrise." Elisa wonders why he is so concerned about sunrise. Goliath walks toward the bushes and groggily says that he is helpless during the day. Elisa persists that she doesn't understand and wants to know what happens at sunrise. "You'll see," Goliath says as he kneels in the bushes. Elisa turns and sees the commandos searching the park as the sun rises. She tells Goliath that they have to keep moving, but when she turns around, Goliath has turned to stone. Act II Maza calls to Goliath, but he is unable to answer. The commandos come closer every second. Elisa runs into the path in front of them. They see her and give chase. One asks the leader about the beast. The leader responds that they can track him later with the transmitter. For now, Maza is their target. They chase her through the park, and come to a picnic ground. Elisa hides under one of the tables. The commandos fan out and search. One approaches Maza. When he is close enough, she trips him, knocks him out, and takes his gun. She runs off, but the others see her and open fire. Elisa shoots back, and hits one. She runs into a boathouse on the shores of a nearby lake. The two remaining commandos follow her. Elisa checks her gun. The chamber is empty. She ducks as the two outside spray the boathouse with gunfire. She notices that she is kneeling next to several leaking cans of gasoline. She runs and dives out of the boathouse into the lake as the commandos fire again and the boathouse explodes. The leader chuckles that their problem is taken care of, but his companion wants to make sure. Elisa swims underwater and comes up beneath a pier. The second commando is standing on the pier, checking the surface of the lake. When she walks over where Elisa is in the water, Maza grabs her leg and pulls her into the lake. The leader sees her run off and changes the clip in his weapon. He chases after her, saying that she may not know it, but she's making it harder than it had to be. Elisa runs through the park, but stops when she comes to a small stream with very large rocks on the other side of it. She can go no further. The leader runs through the trees and sees the rock outcropping. He smiles and says, "It's over lady. Don't get me wrong, I admire you. You and that freak-job took out four of my people." He sees Elisa's jacket amongst the bushes. He jumps out from behind a tree, but the jacket is only hanging on a branch. Elisa comes at him from behind and knocks the gun out of his hands into the stream. He fights back, but she flips him and knocks him cold. "A lot to go through for a piece of lawn sculpture," she says as she wipes her brow. Elisa sits next to Goliath. A jogger runs by and stops momentarily. "I've run this path for five years," he says, "I've never noticed that statue before." Elisa chuckles and says, "The park is full of surprises." The jogger runs off. The sun sets. Maza is startled as Goliath awakens. She asks if he is okay. "Of course," Goliath replies. She notices that the sedative has worn off. "Sleep rejuvenates us," he says. He asks if she stayed with him all day. She answers that someone had to protect him. Goliath thanks her and says that she probably saved his life. "So now we're even," she says as the two shake hands. Goliath says that he must return to the castle. The others will be worried. Maza says she understands. Goliath turns to leave, but Elisa asks if they can meet again later that night. Goliath smiles and nods. At the castle, the other gargoyles awaken as well. Brooklyn hops off his perch and looks for Goliath, who did not return. "Don't worry, lad," Hudson says, "we didn't survive a thousand years sleep just to lose him now." Brooklyn hopes Hudson is right. "Look!" he exclaims as he sees Goliath approaching. Goliath lands and the other express their concern. "It appears we have enemies," Goliath says. Xanatos is watching the scene on a monitor in his office. He turns to Owen and says, "I think we're ready for him now." Goliath explains what happened, and tells Hudson that he wishes he had come along last night. "Hudson?" asks Brooklyn. "Aye, it's my name," Hudson answers, "and what would you make of it?" They all agree that it's a good name, and that they should choose names as well. Goliath wonders what they have in mind. Brooklyn thinks for a moment and says, "Brooklyn! I'm Brooklyn." The other choose names as well; Broadway and Lexington. Lex asks if Goliath likes their names. Goliath says they're all fine names, and that Bronx should have one as well. Brooklyn gives Bronx his moniker. Bronx just growls and walks away. Lexington laughs and says that he thinks he likes it. Owen walks in. Goliath walks into Xanatos' office. "You wanted to see me?" he asks Xanatos. "I have someone want you to met," says Xanatos, "an old acquaintance, I believe." A side door opens to reveal a figure in shadow. "Who..." Goliath starts, and gasps when he sees who it is. Demona steps out of the shadows. Act III Goliath and Demona embrace. Xanatos smiles at their reunion and clears his throat. "I'm very happy for you both," he says. Demona tells Goliath that they owe their reunion to him. Goliath asks how this is possible. She was smashed by the Vikings. Demona says that she feared for his safety and followed him that night. She lost her way and the sun rose before she could return. Goliath asks how she survived for all the centuries. She explains that when she returned to the castle, the Magus had already turned the others to stone. She begged him to cast his spell on her as well, so she could awaken with the rest of them. Xanatos says that he acquired her for his private collection about a year ago. After he woke the other gargoyles, it seemed a trip to the castle would do the same for her. "With you alive, I can start to live again as well," Goliath says. Demona agrees and says, "As you said, Goliath, you and I are one." Goliath and Demona walk to the tower where the others are waiting. They greet each other and have a happy reunion. Demona asks Goliath for a favor. "Anything," Goliath replies. She says that Xanatos has told her of the stolen disks. She thinks that they should help him recover them, out of gratitude for reuniting them, if nothing else. Goliath agrees and suggests that doing this may stop the humans that hunt them as well. "Besides," he says, "with you by my side, I can do anything." Demona smiles. In Xanatos' office, the gargoyles watch the monitor as he explains the defenses of each of the fortresses. He says that only their speed and strength can make the mission a success. Goliath says that he and Demona will take the airship; Brooklyn, Lexington, and Broadway will take the tower; and Hudson will attack the underground base. He asks Hudson to take Bronx along. "I'm perfectly capable of..." Hudson protests. Goliath rephrases that Hudson should take Bronx along, since he needs the exercise. Hudson smiles. Goliath tells them all to be careful. "Humans are more dangerous in these times," he says. They leave to carry out their missions. Xanatos smiles. On the tower, the three young ones take off with vigor. "They'd better not be harmed," says Goliath. Demona reassures him that, while they may be young and impetuous, they are warriors. They take each other's' hand. Goliath says that to soar with her again is like a dream. She says that it is time for their dreams to come true. They fly off as Xanatos watches from his office. Demona and Goliath approach the air fortress. They are blown back by the downdraft from the rotors. They fight against the currents, and grab onto an antenna. Goliath tears through the steel hull, and hoists himself and Demona up through the hole. Goliath warns that the disk will be well guarded. "If humans wish to throw away their worthless lives, that's their concern," she says. Goliath is surprised at her lack of feeling. They walk down the hallway. As the two of them walk through the ship, two guards come up from behind and draw their weapons. Demona turns and walks toward them, saying that they won't fire. They would damage the airship. They tell her not to bet her life on it. Goliath tells her that it is too risky, but she pounces on one. The other backs up and fires at her. Goliath pulls her out of the way in the nick of time. The bullet hits a pipe on the wall, and steam fills the corridor. The guard looks all around him, but sees nothing. His companion flies out of an adjacent hallway and hits the wall. Demona comes out of the hallway at the guard, and Goliath knocks him out from behind. Goliath tells her to hurry. The gunfire may bring other guards. Demona picks up one of the guards and holds him over the hole in the floor. Goliath stops her and asks what she is doing. She says that she is making sure they don't cause anymore trouble. "To kill in the heat of battle is one thing," Goliath protests, "but not like this." She concedes and tosses the guard away. She tells Goliath that the centuries have made him weak, and walks off. Goliath follows. Brooklyn, Lexington and Broadway fly toward the tower in the bay. They land and Lexington says how wonderful the magic in this century is. They others agree. Brooklyn looks for a way in. Broadway walks to a nearby steel hatchway, cracks his knuckles, and tears the door off its hinges. The three climb down the ladder into the tower. Brooklyn forces open the elevator. "Xanatos said it's four floors down," he says. Broadway looks into the open elevator shaft and says that this one is not like the elevators back at the castle. Lex observes that there is not enough room to glide down. Brooklyn suggests using the "rope" in the center of the shaft. They slide down four floors, and Brooklyn prys open the door. "This is easy," says Broadway, "we'll have that disk and be home in time for supper." The door opens, revealing several armed guards on the other side. "...a late supper," Broadway rephrases. Trivia *The Alice in Wonderland sculpture that Elisa runs past while pursued by the Commandos is an actual Central Park landmark, but it was not shown there for mere local color. The animators deliberately placed it there (as Greg Weisman and Frank Paur explained on the DVD commentary for "Awakening") to symbolize Elisa's having "fallen through the rabbit-hole into Wonderland", in a sense, through having met the gargoyles and becoming involved in their adventures. *When Hudson is channel-surfing, we get a brief glimpse on the television screen of the scene at the beginning of "The Lion King" where Rafiki the baboon holds up the young Simba. *Xanatos's first name is revealed in this episode to be "David", obviously for the purpose of providing a reversal of the biblical tale which Goliath's name is derived from. *The names chosen for the supporting gargoyles have a particular appropriateness to them, reflecting how well their bearers respond to the modern world. Hudson, the most conservative of them, who has the strongest difficulties adjusting to the 20th century, takes his name from a river, a natural feature that had been part of Manhattan even before the humans came to dwell there. The trio, on the other hand, who are filled with enthusiasm over their new surroundings, take their names from man-made features of New York, two streets and a borough. (As for Bronx, his name was no doubt chosen on the grounds that it was the New York place-name that most evoked an animal's bark or growl!) References *www.TV.com Episode Guide Category:Canon Category:Season 1 Episodes